The Mew Girl in School : Part II
by renea-lilith
Summary: Shina is facing her toughest test yet: facing her friends with her own personal history stopping her. Nori forcing her to choose a husband, old rivals showing up at the school, Crystal & Ruri's feelings, and having an impossible love affiar, what's next?
1. Chapter 1

Akiko turned around and knew right away who the masked man with the pitch black angel wings was. She jumped towards him and landed on the hood of an abandoned car, looked up, and waited for him to speak.

"You need to protect your friend Akiko," he said as he kept to the air, "I'll deal with these things and you go protect him!" Akiko watched as he made his way towards the chicken and the lizard chima animals, she watched and jumped back to land close by the limo with Tamaki still standing close by.

Tamaki: Who's that?

Akiko: Don't worry about it right now ok?

Tamaki: I just worry that-

He managed to say before someone called out his name. Tamaki and Akiko turned their heads towards the voice and saw it was Tamaki's father running towards them. "Father?" His father reached them, panted for a bit, stood up and yelled at him, "what on earth do you think you're doing standing here!?" Tamaki took a step back and kind of bumped into Akiko. His father noticed that she was standing there and started to yell again, "who the hell are you!? Are you one of those freaks that want to destroy all of humanity!?" Akiko shook her head while keeping an emotionless face, "no sir, I'm Mew Akiko-protector of the earth and all who inhabit it." Tamaki was about to speak when a cry from the fight made Akiko turn back and see the guy sort of weak on his legs from fighting.

"I told him not to aid me in my fights. Tamaki," she asked while still looking at the fight. "Yes?" She turned back to him, "want to help me out a bit by holding my sword?" Both Tamaki and his father took a step back, "y-your sword? Doesn't that thing go up in flames," Tamaki asked. She gripped her hands together as the sword appeared, "yes, but it won't burn you because it only burns my attackers such as Ly-," she muttered before they heard a new and evil laugh.

Akiko turned around and saw a girl about her age holding an ice pink feathered fan with ice blue sparkles all over it, fanning herself with it. "Oh Mew Akiko! The name's Meroko Kaioh and I'll be sending you back towards the crap you call 'reality' in the mortal world." Akiko gritted her teeth and clutched her fists tight as she saw that Meroko was going to hurt the angel guy. Akiko turned back towards Tamaki, forced him to hold the sword, pointed it towards an aimed spot, and used her hands and legs to run like her shared DNA … a wolf. "Hey! Don't you hurt the ones I love!"

Meroko laughed and took aim with her fan, "love? Yeah right! Rai-Hyou-Sen! (Thunder Ice Fan)" Meroko almost hit both her and the angel guy when she took one big leap and knocked him out of the way just as she yelled out with all her force, "Akiko flame attack!" Tamaki, who was still holding the sword just the way she put it, gripped it tight and saw the flame of the fire grow and grow as he moved his arms (just the way she did in the last battle) and made the same attack she did. The flame went right at Meroko and sent her flying back with a huge wound to her arm.

Lynn teleported in and held Meroko as he stared at Tamaki, his father, then at Akiko and the angel guy. He also noticed that the chima animals that they made were gone, "one of these days Akiko, one of these days! Hang in there Meroko," he said and left with her in his arms.

* * *

Oh just to let you all know right now there's going to be a third crossover to this story. So, not only will it be a crossover of Tokyo Mew Mew and Ouran Host Club but there will be another. Which one you ask, well you just have to read and wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know, sucky first chapter. Shina and Tamaki are having tea at his "house".

* * *

Shina sips her tea as Tamaki puts down his cup and softly speak to her, "will you tell me who that angel guy was?" She put down her cup and slowly opened her eyes, "no, not really. We promised each other to not tell anyone." His old maid appeared, "your grandmother sent you a message …" Tamaki and Shina looked at each other then back at her, "… both your grandmothers." She turned and left as Shina and Tamaki became confused but got up to follow her.

Inside, two different maids were holding a letter for the each of them. Shina read her message while Tamaki read his. Hers was written with a sudden surprise to it:

_Do not screw this up! I have made a list of families for both you and your father to visit while I'm away. You also may not like going to families with men younger than you but I also added one family to the list that I gave to your father. Again, do NOT screw this up!_

Shina nearly collapsed from the sudden shock. She turned to face Tamaki who just finished reading his note and held his hand on his hair, "wow! Well that's, whew." She folded up her note and stuck it in her pocket while he did the same and turned back to her. "It seems that we have a little problem on our hands that-," he said as his old maid took him by the neck collar and started to pull him away as he whined all the way. Shina stared at him as some of the maids started to giggle, she noticed that Tamaki wanted to stay with her but she turned and gave a small wave as she left. "Ah! Shina! Don't leave me here!"

* * *

In the car (limo but let's just say car) on the way home her cell phone went off. She picked it up, "moshi, moshi?" The voice on the other end was someone she hadn't talked to since she transferred, "Shina! Long time huh?" Shina didn't know what to say, "it … it's … been … long?" The voice teased her, "ah ha, still the same person. Letting you know right now that we're making a sudden transfer to some weird school called Ouran. Is that the school you transferred too?" Shina took a sudden breath and hung up the phone staring at it as it beeped again showing the same number. "Madame?" She looked up at the driver, "what?" He looked back and forth between the mirror and the road, "those guys are transferring to the school now?" Shina held her throat and breathed heavily as the driver made a sudden stop, got out, went over to her, and rubbed her back as she started to cough with hard breathing in between her coughs.

A couple of hours later and Shina was sitting on the doctors bed redoing her neck tie to make it on but real, real loose. Her driver came through the door holding her jacket and book bag, "how are you feeling Madame?" She stood up and undid a few buttons to her shirt near her neck, "a little better, I hate it when this happens." He walked in and put a hand on her shoulder, "one of the doctors in charge said that this hospital is run by the Ootori family, so prepare for the worst." She nodded her head and turned to walk out since she felt a little better. On the way home Shina stared out the window while leaning her head on the glass.

* * *

Later that night, Shina was dancing to one of her songs preparing for an up-coming concert at the school. With perfect beat she moved with grace and poise with spins, turns, leg movement, arm movement, and head placement. She opened up her left hand with her arm straight up, with her right arm outstretched, and as she landed on her right foot and spun around with her left stretched out behind her. She looked more like a ballerina but had on dancers' clothes, her hair down, with both her pendant necklace turned choker and her mothers' necklace on moving with her as she moved.

While she spun around one last time, she felt someone grab her hand. She stopped and saw it was Kyoya happily smiling at her, "you should redress for your dinner guests." She stood up right and looked at him while he finished speaking, "my family is having dinner with you and your father tonight because your grandmother asked my father to do so. She's one busy woman huh?" She blinked twice, turned her head, and went to go change for dinner. When she came down the stairs to face Kyoya's family (since we don't know if he still has a mother) she wore an ankle length royal purple skirt, tie-on pale blue shoes, a pale blue sleeveless shirt with a white short-backed-short-sleeved jacket, and had the sides of her hair pulled back by some silver hair clips with the rest down. His sister, Fuyumi, was the first one to greet her and shook her hand, "my, my, my, how pretty you are! My brother tells me that you were pretty and smart at the same time, I'm sure you'll show us just how smart you are."

Shina didn't even smile as she pulled her hand away, folded her arms, and walked by her father who wore a white tux with a purple undershirt and pale pink necktie. "Well … um … I believe Nori wants us to have dinner, so shall we," he said holding his arm out towards the dining room. Ryo sat at one end across from Kyoya's father, Yoshio; Shina sat on the left side by her father, the two oldest sons of the Ootori family sat on their father's left side, and Fuyumi sitting closer to her father's right side with Kyoya sitting next to her.

Yoshio: Your house some nice items in it Ryo.

Ryo: Thanks, and your family is very nice looking.

Yoshio: Did you get the fax I sent you earlier?

Ryo: I did. Personally, I don't care what happens.

Yoshio: Does-?

Ryo: It's her choice, not mine.

Yoshio: I see … Shina?

Shina: Yes?

Yoshio: How would you feel if you married into my family?

Shina: Bitter … I wouldn't like being portrayed, of any sort, in the medical field.

With that said some gloom came over the family besides Kyoya and his sister whom just smiled at her and her father whom had a smirk on his face. "Why not," his father asked. "Well," she began, "the very thought of it sounds nice, but I would still say no. My grandmother 'must' insist that I marry into a well known family, like yours, but it's whatever I feel like doing and how I would like to have been known as." Some gloom still remained in their face as she continued, "I'm already well known for my dancing, singing and modeling. I might not show it, but I'm very smart and already went ahead of my grandmother and out bought anther family with my father's short guidance. So unless Kyoya wants to re-buy your business from my family I suggest that you don't push yourself or your children's actions."

Kyoya looked back at his father who seemed in another part of the house by her remark, Shina was wiser than she looked or acted. "Eep!" Kyoya turned his head back around to see that her father was almost smuggling her to death with a hug until she took a silver platter that the butler was holding and hit him on the head. "I said never do that to me!" Kyoya gave a light laugh and finished eating.

The evening was just about over when the Ootori family was ready to leave, Ryo still having an ice pack on his head, and Shina still mad at him. Fuyumi held Shina's hands, "you are as smart as my brother says. It was very nice to meet you anyways, Sumi-san." Shina was a bit surprised that she said that but gave a light smile, "I'm glad … where's Kyoya anyways, he was just here?" Both of them looked around the room, their families saw that and asked them what they were looking for, the girls replied and made them look around too.

* * *

The lights flickered for a bit as the windows and doors flew open with a huge gust of wind. Both girls held down their skirts as the guys braced themselves. Laughter was known then who they saw came next, "looking for something?" It was Lynn holding Kyoya by the neck, "he walked out last so I got him just in time it seems." Kyoya was trying to get free of his grip but was failing. "Let him go," yelled his father. Lynn gave a short laugh, "yeah right!" Kyoya was just about out of energy when he panted and saw something, Shina noticed that it was connected to Lynn, as she remembered, and yelled at Kyoya, "pull it!" Kyoya grabbed it and pulled. "Ow!!!" Lynn let Kyoya go as he rubbed his backside. Kyoya landed on the ground with a thud as both Shina and her father grabbed some fireplace pokers and ran for Lynn.

He saw them and made his daggers appear as he went for the both of them. Shina hit him once near his oversized ear then went to Kyoya's side, "you ok?" He slowly sat up, "yeah. You have to transform." Shina blinked, "how'd you-?" Kyoya smiled at her, "when Moonlight and Starlight were changed." She blinked again then smiled, "are too smart for your own good." He closed his eyes, "I know." Ryo landed by the two and braced himself, "so what do you plan to do with a stupid flute?" Her eyes grew big as she faced her father then Lynn, whom started to play away. Soon there was another rush of air throughout the room, it died off, and in spots were it still was going appeared some kind of weird human black creatures. Shina and Kyoya stood up as they put their backs to Ryo's and braced themselves at the new enemy.

Shina: What is this?

Ryo: A new form?

Kyoya: Worse … an advanced stage from before.

Shina: But how-?

She saw that one of them came right at her. She swung and cut it in half, but the worst part was that it grew back into two different things. "Oh no!" She started to fear for the worst thing to happen when her name was yelled out, "Shina! Star … serious … laser!"

Shina: Huh?

Ryo: Not now.

Shina: Star … Fighter?


	3. Chapter 3

Shina: Star … Fighter? (me: he he he P)

Another thing came right for Ryo as two more attacks were called out. "Star … Sensitive … Inferno," yelled the first voice then the other, "Star … Gentle … Uterus!"

Shina: Star Healer? Star Maker?

Fighter: Run now!

All three did their attacks again and made a straight shot for the clearing. Ryo headed out with Kyoya and Shina following close by. Ryo ran far out of the way when the creatures starting to grow back with Kyoya and Shina still in the way. "Shina," yelled Fighter then Maker to Healer, "come on, grab her friend!" All three jumped down from the stairs then at the two, Fighter and Healer took hold of Kyoya while Maker grabbed Shina and all three jumped again landing near the others.

"Damn it," Lynn yelled then pointed to them in a bitter fury, "Attack!" Kyoya sat up while Shina sat on her side with her hair falling over her shoulder. "Stay here," demanded Star Fighter as all three went back to fight. Ryo helped his daughter up while Kyoya was already brushing himself off when his sister hugged him. Shina flipped her hair away from her face and stared at the three fighting; she clenched her fists tight as she stared at Lynn fighting Fighter with her jaw set and her lips pressed together.

Healer punched one of the creatures before it grew back right away, Maker did a back kick and got caught too, and both of them became stuck. Fighter and Lynn were the only ones moving fast and hard … Fighter was about to make another move when Lynn got ahead and threw Fighter back into a wall. "Heh … try that again will ya?" Shina looked around and saw that her father was still holding the fire poker from before, grabbed it out of his hands, and took fast careful aim. Lynn came fast at Fighter, just as she predicted, "makani!" Lynn turned his head a little and slowed down to see what she was yelling about, and saw the fire poker went right through his arm nailing him to the wall. (me: It sounded dramatic give me a break ok?)

Lynn yelled out in pain and did his best to get unstuck from the wall. Fighter was still out from hitting the wall and both Star Maker and Star Healer were trying their best to free themselves when two bursts of aqua blue light and hot pink light came through the window and into the creatures freeing Maker and Healer.

"Aw, the party started without us," said Mai flipping her long blonde hair back as she landed and looked at the creatures. Kami came through the window as her bird wings grew back to a small size, "yeah, wonder why Akiko isn't here yet." They shrugged and heard Lynn give a painful cry, turned around, and gasped at what they saw. "That looks like it hurts," they said in unison. Lynn's reaction wasn't too grateful, "you think you stupid little mew!?" He tried to hurt the girls by reaching out and only hurt himself even more than he did. Mai reached out and took his hand in hers, Kami eyes popped wide open by what she saw, Shina was also surprised and took a few steps further. Fighter started to wake up and saw what was going on, moved Mai away and helped to free the others. Shina knew that Fighter only wanted to protect her from whatever might happen but she also knew why Mai took hold of his hand.

Within a few minutes all the newfound creatures were gone and Lynn still pinned to the wall. "What should we do with him," asked Healer to the others. "Probably make him confess where his hideout is," Fighter said placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. Shina got away and walked over to them, "what?" Kami stood by her, "should we get a confession or what?" Shina looked at Lynn who now looked a little paler than he already was then looked at the wall with a big thing of blood running down from his arm. She walked over to the Starlights, made them move, and whispered in Mai's ear, "do it."

Mai nodded and reviled her cat claws. Lynn coiled a bit and braced for whatever would happen; instead he heard a sound but didn't feel anymore pain than he already was in. He looked at his arm and saw that both Shina and Mai were getting him free. Shina pulled the entire poker out of the wall and his arm and Mai ripped a bit of her skirt off and wrapped it on his arm to slow the bleeding a bit. She was done wrapping and took a step back. Lynn looked at it then at her, his ears lowered a bit as he stared at her with a bit of a smile on her face. "Ar … ar … aigato," he said and left.

The next day walking into the courtyard Van ran up to Shina in a panic mode. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Shina gave him a cold look, "I was thinking that if he had any of his human feelings left then h would've said something nice." Van looked at her then looked around, "nice? There is nothing, I repeat, nothing nice about Lynn!" Shina cocked her head a little, "then why did he say 'arigato' after I pulled the fireplace poker out of the wall and his arm while Mai wrapped his arm up?" Van turned back to her a bit shocked, "he … what?" She walked past him, "yeah you heard right. See ya 'round."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Through my eyes, I love … through my eyes, I see you all alone and … and …"_

"What cha' doing cousin," asked Ruri leaning over her cousin Crystal's desk. Crystal started to blush hard and mad, "n-nothing! Go sit down at your desk!" Ruri leaned in close to be eye-to-eye with her, "what's going on?" Crystal waved her hands by her face, "n-n-nothing! It's nothing I say! Go away!" Ruri's half pissed-half not content look thought about what she said, "you like Lynn don't you?" Crystal yelled from her seat, "that's not what I meant!" Ruri stared at Crystal again while she spoke, "Lynn used to have normal feelings so I-eep!" The twins lingered over her shoulder, "who do you like?" Ruri waved her hand by her face, "she's weird like that … don't waste your time on her otherwise you'll be even more confused than what you started out with."

All three of them walked off and sat down. Crystal turned back around and thought of something else for her paper and wrote it down.

_Alone & Unknown_

_By Crystal Hoshi_

_I see you standing there_

_Staring from a ways away_

_Nobody knows you or talks to you_

_Or hears you speak when you yell_

_Nothing good comes in one day_

_It seems that we're overdue_

_Through my eyes I see you all alone_

_These feelings, to me, are unknown_

_I want this pain to end_

_All alone and unknown_

_Can't I just speak my mind?_

_All alone and unknown_

_Won't you see my feelings?_

_All alone and unknown_

_Why … are we …_

_So afraid …_

_To be known?_

Back in the club, Shina and Tamaki were playing the piano together. She stood over him and listened to his playing. "It sounds," she began as he stopped then turned around, "painful." He cocked his head a bit, "I don't know about that," he said and started to play some more, "but I'm used to the sound." She smiled and fumbled his hair around a bit, "crazy." He laughed as the twins came in holding Haruhi in place, "lord?" Shina arm locked him as she looked up, "yes?" The twins pointed to Tamaki's face, "purple." Shina let go as he fell to the ground with a thud, "gomen. Anyways what did you want?" They did their usual unison, "who does Crystal have a crush on?" A shadow fell over Shina's face, Tamaki sat up with a puppy face, and Haruhi became annoyed. "Why do you want to know a girl's secret crush?"

Hikaru: We get curious from time to time.

Haruhi: It doesn't mean you get to butt into her business.

Kaoru: Even if we want to know just like Ruri?

Haruhi: All three of you are so noisy.

Twins: Aww, come on! Don't you want to find out too?

Haruhi: Not really.

Shina: Leave her be.

Twins: Demo …

Shina: I said … leave her alone!

Tamaki: Do what she says and you won't get hurt ok?

Shina turned and walked out the club with the shadow still over her face. She walked down a flight of stairs and into the kendo club. Hunny walked on over to her, "what's wrong Shi-chan?" Mori called for the club to have a short break and walked over to the two. "I need to do something to feel better." Hunny hugged his bunny a bit, "why not sing in the courtyard? Or go to the gym and exercise?" Shina shook her head, "it won't help this time." Hunny looked back at Mori, "Takashi …" Mori nodded and handed her the katana he was holding. Shina's shadow disappeared as she stared at it. "Hunny gave one of his famous smiles, "give it a try!" She looked up at Mori who nodded his head. She took it and started to practice with the boys. "Mori-sempai! Having a girl train with us?" Hunny came up behind Shina and stuck on a face shield, "I let her win a fight against me. Would one of you care to take on a girl?" Mori and hunny stood off to the side as she took off the shield and braided her hair into a single thing. Once of the guys came forth, "I will!"

Shina chunked the face shield off to the side and gripped her weapon in one hand then the other, "just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you'll go easy on me right?" The boy nodded his head, "yeah I don't want you to chip a nail." Mori gave the signal as the boy came right at her. She narrowed her eyes and gave a smirk as he came close then jumped over his head. She turned and swung; he got hit on the back and fell to his knees. He got up and came at her again, she held her ground and closed on is attack. They got face to shield as she gave another smirk and forced him back. He found his ground and swung; she dodged and hit him in the side of his neck.

Hunny cried out, "yey! Shi-chan won!" She stood up straight as Hunny ran to her and spun her around in a circle. The boy she fought against fell to his knees, "I lost … to a girl!" Mori walked up and took hold of Hunny as Shina fell to the ground, dazed and lost, "I do this with real swords … so you were lucky the way I hit wasn't the usual spot that I aim for." The boy looked up as she shook off her '' face and smiled at him, "but you were good. Keep it up and you might beat me." He sat up and stared at her, "you … were … being nice to me?" Mori held out a hand towards Shina, "yeah … stop by sometime and I'll give you a few pointers about fighting."

(sometime later)

Everyone was in the club doing their usual thing of being a host when three guys came in and caught everyone's attention. The girls started to sigh when the twins walked up to them, "new club members?" The one with the black hair nodded his head, "yes, and to the school too. We're the Three Lights, second year of high school … I'm Seiya." The tallest one spoke up, "Second year of high school, Taiki." The smallest of the three spoke last, "also second year high school student, Yaten." The twins looked at them then turned to Kyoya, "who?" Yaten fell (anime fall), straighten his neck tie, and gave a light cough, "don't you know who the Three Lights are?" One of the girls spoke up, "I thought they disbanded last year." Shina, Ruri, and Crystal walked up to the three with their arms folded and said in unison, "they did … what they didn't say was that they secretly got back together for a reunion."

Seiya waved his hand up and down at the girls, "you over react too much." They put the backs of their hands on their hips, "maybe we do, maybe we don't, what's it to you?" They looked at each other then at them, "aren't you suppose to be getting ready for the upcoming concert at this school?" Shina's eyebrow went up a bit as Ruri and Crystal looked at each other. "Not good enough!" The threesome make a 'what' face and turned around to see a stage like thing lift up Renge, "it's not good enough for you! Even if you are famous … I will do the best I can to change up your performance!" Renge ran right over and hugged Shina with another one of her famous emotionless faces.

Van walked up to them and patted Renge's shoulder, "Shina has no problem with her character right?" Renge turned around and pointed to his face, "kiss-up!" The girls stared at the two then started to giggle which turned into laughter, "kiss-up! How true is that?" They started to laugh so hard that they fell down and make tears. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten held in their laughs as they helped the girls up. Van rubbed the side of his face with a single finger while he looked away, "I'm … a kiss-up?" Renge nodded her head, "I can tell just by those little words you said," she said then turned to the girls and pointed to each one, "hopeless romantic," pointing at Crystal then Ruri, "bossy tomboy." Both girls coiled at the sound then moved a bit while Renge pointed at Shina, "you're more complex than the others. But I would have to call you-." Shina walked past Renge while she spoke, "waste of time. Don't you have better things to do than to call people names that you think would fit them best to how they look?" Renge became a rock hard statue while Shina picked up her book bag and walked past her again, "when you suddenly grow a personality call me ok?"

She walked out, Ruri and Crystal followed her and so did the three boys. "You didn't have to be that mean to her," said Ruri pointing behind her while still walking on one side of Shina. Crystal walked on the other side, "yeah she even said I'm a hopeless romantic … you that fits me just right." Ruri even put a hand on her chest and the other up in the air, "and I do boss people around when I'm dressed in my normal attire." The two of them chimed in unison, "were you just scared of what she was going to call you?" Shina stopped and looked at them. Seiya patted her shoulder, "if we would've stuck around long enough she would've called us something too." She turned around and gave a pissed off look, "how's the bump?" Seiya backed up a bit and hid behind his friends, "wha-what bump?" Shina made another face and slowly walked towards them, Seiya turned and ran with Shina following close behind, "come back here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Shina was sitting at her desk writing up her song list that she was going to perform at the concert that was in a few hours so Ruri and Crystal could be ready as well. She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned around to see a curious Tamaki, "what are you going to sing?" Shina gave a light smile as Kyoya answered his question, "if she answers that then there is no concert." Tamaki turned back to Shina with big eyes, "really?" Shina nodded then turned back around and finished her list, "you'll know when you go."

Ruri and Crystal were sitting together thinking of the outfits that they could wear. "Something that shows off Shina-sama's figure, she's ok with those." Ruri nodded her head, "something with no sparkles for me that's for sure." The twins stood over the two, "what will you wear?" They looked up and smiled big, "something our mothers' designed. They'll be here later to give us a choice." They leaned down, "could we help?" The girls looked at them with a sly smile, "only if you want to see us change." They blushed a little and walked off, "no thank you!" The girls giggled and went back to work.

Van had classes with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten since he had different classes than the girls did. Seiya turned around and faced Van, "hey since we're in the same class, why don't we get together sometime?" Van looked up from his notes, "I'm in a second year class for this? God … I knew I failed this course but damn, can't I just have a little time to myself?" Seiya gave a sly smile on one side of his face, "a third year student only taking one second year course? All you had to say was 'no' and that's it." Van leaned in to whisper to him, "who are we fooling? I got the girls and you got your … friends." Seiya leaned away, "and what is that suppose to mean?" Van closed his notebook and stood up, "good luck at the concert, you're going to need it since my girls are popular."

* * *

"Three o'clock … feels like forever," sighed Crystal looking at her cell phone's clock. Ruri rubbed her back, "mom's here … let's go find Shina and get ready." Crystal nodded her head and followed her, "the sooner the better. Anything could happen tonight since it's been long enough for Lynn to heal from his wound." Ruri put a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "and what the hell are you talking about? It's only been a couple of weeks." Shina walked up to them just as she finished, "which is why we need to do this as fast and painless as we could make it. Now the Three Lights go on first then it's us, can we be ready by then?" Crystal gave a stern look and barely nodded her head; Ruri had an emotionless face while she nodded her head as well. "Good, now where are the clothes?"

All three girls wore a bodice type top designed to look different with different hairstyles and basically the same knee length pants and shoes. Ruri's green and white bodice had no sleeves but what looks liked shoulder 'leaves' instead, a collar-chocker around her neck, wrist bands, and her top went from her collar bones down to cover up her entire stomach while her shoulder length brunette hair was held in a single high ponytail with lots of stay hair falling everywhere. Crystal's red and white bodice had spaghetti straps, a scooped neckline, and long formal gloves while her blonde hair was in two high ponytails with some loose hair by her ears. Shina's black and purple bodice also had spaghetti straps, sleeves with long ribbons that moved when she moved, a thin purple ribbon as a chocker, and this bodice stopped right in the middle of her chest showing off her dancer's stomach; her hair was down and loose, nothing special is how she wanted it.

Both Ruri's mother and Crystal's mother chimed together staring at the girls, "how cute you look right now! We're so proud to be your mother!" All three stared at them with hardly any feeling, turned around, and walked up to the side of the stage while the Three Lights finished their song.

While in another place, watching the show without anyone knowing, Lynn and Meroko were waiting for the girls to come out. "How long do we have to wait," complained Lynn sitting on one of the lighting systems with one leg under his propped up leg that was aiding as his arm rest. Meroko was standing up with her arms folded with a cold look in her eyes, "we'll see when they come out ok? But remember we don't attack until they hit the right spot…" Lynn looked up at her with a mischievous smile, "…and that's when we teleport in and knock them out." Meroko nodded her head and waited for their performance, "we wait-even it's at the very end of the song ok?" Lynn waved his hand that wasn't on his knee, "whatever Meroko."

The host club had front row seats and was waiting for the girls to come out. "I wonder what songs they'll do," Haruhi said bouncing up and down in her seat just like Hunny who was bouncing more than she was. Tamaki patted her head, "we'll know when they sing ok?" Haruhi smiled and nodded her head. The twins sat on the other side of Haurhi while Hunny and Mori were sitting on the other side of Kyoya, whom sat next to Tamaki. The music started and the lights dimmed, the girls walked out and took a pose as they started to sing.

Shina: All right, time for the main event.

Crystal: Yell if you want to hear more.

Ruri: Otherwise, we'll just leave.

(the stage lights came on)

Shina: They will, but I won't.

(the crowd cheers until the cries fades away)

* * *

(three weeks later)

Ruri, Crystal, and Shina stare up into the sky while they lay on a grassy hill in Shina's estate. All three sigh out loud and keep staring. "I feel so bad," Ruri said while turning to lay on her stomach, "some of our fans got hurt because of Meroko and Lynn showing up in the middle of our song," she finished then sighed again. Both Crystal and Shina turned to lie on their sides, Shina-the left with her arm propped up and Crystal-the right arm and hand supporting her head, and said in unison, "but school's canceled until the damage is fixed." Ruri put both her hands under her chin, "I suppose that's ok … how long is it for again?" Crystal moved her eyes towards Shina, "about a month, month-in-a-half," she said waving her other hand by her face, "Tamaki was gong to call me once his dad knows the result."

All three girls sighed again and lay back down.

Shina: I wish this could never end.

Crystal: I wish school could start again so mother can stop complaining to me.

Ruri: What's she yelling about you this time?

Crystal: I quote, _why don't you come to work with me instead of hanging out with Ruri, _end quote.

Ruri & Shina: Ouch.

Crystal: What about you Shina?

Ruri: Have you called what's-his-name yet?

Shina: Neko-san? No … we decided we were just going to be friends.

Ruri & Crystal: Uh, yeah right!

Shina: My heart lies between Kyoya and surprisingly Tamaki.

Ruri: Tamaki?!?

Crystal: Kyoya?!?

Both: WHAT?!?

Shina: Yeah … I know right? I've already made long term goals for something.

Crystal: I thought you hated-whoa what?

Ruri: Does it have to do with family things?

Shina: Kind of … you wouldn't understand.

Ruri: Of course not! We're not born rich like you.

Crystal: But we're still rich from the money by our mothers' designs.

Ruri: That's because they're cheap, don't go over $80 in the supermarket.

Shina: Must be a pain sometimes.

Both: It is! They treat us like kids!

Shina sighed again and rubbed her forehead moving some of her bangs about, looked through the gaps of her fingers, and sat up. "I'll see you later." Both Ruri and Crystal sat up and stared at her, "where're you going?" Shina walked towards the east wing, "don't worry about it." They stood up and headed for the west gate, "ok … see you around."

Shina put her hands in her jean jacket's pockets while she walked. She kept walking towards the east wing's forest. Into the brush she went until she came upon three cherry trees in full bloom, "they're lovely this year," she said in a half sigh. Shina walked towards the middle of the trees and bent down until she sat with her legs under her, sitting face to face with a tombstone that read:

_Sakura Kouh_

_Loving mother_

_Caring wife_

_Beloved daughter_

Shina: Hello … mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruri: You think she'll be ok, I mean she seemed kind of … kind of … distant.

Crystal: Tomorrow's the anniversary remember? When we talked about our mothers, don't you think that hit the spot for her?

Ruri: Yeah guess you're right, I almost forgot about that. Should we tell them?

Crystal: No … leave her be. Ryo-kun will be there for her … he always is.

* * *

"You don't really want to bother her right about now," Ryo told the members of the club, "Ruri and Crystal just left with some sad faces, and you really don't want to mess with Shina right now." The twins looked about, "so where is she?" Ryou looked out a window and pointed with his thumb, "she should be over in the east garden, or how she likes to refer to as 'east forest'." Hunny looked up at him, "why does she call it that?"

(Ryo's over voice while the club walks in the east garden)

Ryo: Because it has nothing but trees there.

The guys walk deeper and deeper…

Ryo: Once you head in deep enough there should be three cherry trees … and there you'll find her … singing her mother's favorite song _Eternal Snow_.

…and they find the cherry trees and hear something.

_Kimi no koto_

Hunny: What's that sound?

_Shirazuni ireba_

Kyoya: Singing …

Twins: From whom?

_Yokatta yo_

Tamaki: Shina.

They reached the spot where Ryo said she'll be and there she was, standing up and singing to the trees.

Haruhi: It sounds … so sad.

Hunny: Let's go see!

Tamaki: Let her finish first.

They all stared at her while she finished humming and started again-but in English this time around.

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_Now, a burning candle_

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

The guys walked quietly up behind her as she switched back over to Japanese.

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

She moved her arms so that she could hug herself and slowly stop singing. A twig snapped and made her turn around to see the club members standing right there, "she loved the very last line of Eternal Snow." Haruhi took a step closer to her, "what was it?" Shina unmoved her arms and walked over to Haruhi to put a hand on her head, "Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo (I want to see you now)…" Haruhi hugged Shina until Shina hugged her back and rested her chin on top of her head, "arigato Haruhi." When they all arrived at the house Ryo went up to hug Shina … to the club's amazement, she hugged him back.

* * *

(four days later in Shina's practice dance room)

Ruri: Are you sure you're ok?

Shina: Yeah … now let's practice!

Crystal: Ok, whatever you want to do Shina-sama.

Shina: I said don't say that when you're talking to me.

Crystal: Sorry I keep forgetting.

Shina: Uh-huh, ok … five, six, seven, eight, hey!

The girls did some hip-hop moves while Ryo walked through the door with the Three Lights and Van following him. The girls spun around once and kept going while the group sat out of their way and watched. Ruri and Crystal did a back flip towards each other while Shina did an air spilt as both girls switched spots from their back flip; each girl stood and walked backwards with their left hand pointing downwards with their arm moving down as well.

Their arms went down by their sides as they stopped moving and stared at the small group until Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood up and picked out something to play. Crystal went over to Taiki's side, Ruri went over to Yaten, and finally Shina to Seiya … all three played and sang one of the Star Lights songs. (Todokanu Omoi : Thoughts that cannot be delivered)

Yume no naka de nando mo

Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita

Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni

Suikomarete iku

Kimi no naka de madoromu

Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou

Aa itsu made mo samenaide to

Tsuraku sakebu no sa

Mune no oku no takanari kara

Jibun de mo honki to shiru

Setsunasugite modokashikute

Akiramekirenai

Motto deai ga hayakereba to

Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e

Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

Asayake ni terasareta

Kimi no egao mabushisugite

Kono mama fukairi shite iku

Jibun ga kowai yo

Fui ni naru PHS ga

Futari no kyori hiraku yo

Tomodachi da to ii hito da to

Warikirenakute

Kinou anna ni yasashikute mo

Ima goro aitsu no ude no naka...

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e

Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

Motto deai ga hayakereba to

Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e

Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai


	7. Chapter 7

"Doshie … do-what was the rest," Shina asked herself as she walked with a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other, "I always forget the lyrics when I'm writing it down … I hate this!" She stopped walking and folded up her folder into her book bag, "this sucks!" The twins put their arms around her shoulders, "what sucks?" Shiina's frustration grew a bit, "the fact that school's back in session and I can't write down any songs … I should just stick to what I know." They let her go and switched places as they put hats on, "let your worries fade away with playing 'which one is Hikaru game'!"

Shina stared at them with what read as 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' face. "Which one is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru," they said walking close to her. "I don't have time for this," she said as she sighed and closed her eyes. They sort of begged, "come on! One guess couldn't hurt!" She siged again as she opened her eyes and pointed to the twin on the left then the right, "Hikaru … Kaoru … there now can I go?" They stared at each other and let her walk away.

As they watched her leave they took off their hats and redid their hair, "she was able to see that we change our hairstyles." Haruhi stood right behind them, "what happened?" They turned to face her, "Shina's able to tell which one is which." Haruhi smiled at them, "then that's two people that can tell you two apart huh?" The trio stood together and walked to class.

* * *

Van was running as fast as he could panting and yelling at himself, "she called and said, whoa, that class starts today," he jumped over some railing and crossed the street, "and just like an idiot I forgot to set my alarm! What's the point of having a driver that drinks with the money you pay him?" He jumped over another railing thing and jumped over a pothole, "I hate not living anywhere near the girls! At least THEY would send someone to wake me up!" He rounded a corner and used his heel to slow himself down to come face to face with Lynn and Meroko. "Crap!" Lynn held out his hand, "time to go brother!" Van started to run another way until some vines caught him and wrapped around his body. "Shit! Lynn!"

* * *

Back at school Hunny and Mori noticed that Van hadn't come yet. They walked up a flight of stairs and found Kyoya reading his notebook, "V-chan hasn't shown up!" Kyoya looked up and watched Hunny jump around, "V-chan isn't at school yet. Is something the matter with him?" Kyoya closed his book and waved his arm inside the classroom, "let's find out." Within a second Shina walked out doing her hair up into a single ponytail, "what's wrong?" Kyoya stared at Hunny, "V-chan hasn't shown up yet, is he sick?" Shina became confused and put her hands down, "not shown up? That doesn't sound like him; I called him last night so he should've been here by now. Hold on and I'll call again," she said and went back inside the classroom to get her cell. Tamaki noticed she was a bit confused and followed her out the classroom, "Hunny-sempai? What's the matter?"

"V-chan isn't here." Shina pressed two buttons and held the phone close by her ear. They watched her as she started to talk, "Hello Van? Are you there? Van … huh?" She looked at her phone, put it back to her ear, looked at it again, and pressed a button, "it hung up. There was a weird sound in the background too. This is so not like him!" Kyoya held out his hand as Shina handed him her phone. "Let's see what's wrong then," he said listened to the sound himself.

Tamaki: Well?

Kyoya: Sounds like someone was in the background no doubt. Can I download it to my computer and try to get it together?

Shina: Yeah, just don't do anything else ok?

Kyoya: I won't.

(lunchtime)

"Did you find out what happened," both Tamaki and Shina said together as the three sat down together at the same table. Kyoya opened his laptop and turned it around, "have a listen," he said and handed them some earphones. Tamaki took one while Shina took the other, Kyoya pressed a button and the sound from the background was crystal clear.

"It's her right," a female sounding voice said. "Yeah it is," said a male voice, "if you listening to this then we have Van and we won't let him go!" Then a beep sound to indicate that it was the end of the message.

Tamaki: What does it mean?

Kyoya: It means that the mews and the Star Lights have a new task at hand.

Shina: One more thing, when and where?

Kyoya: That was the end of the message, it's up to you.

Shina: No not yet, he has a tracking device in that earring he wears, he put one in there and in each of our pendants.

Shina handed Kyoya her necklace, "Akiko track." The pendant jewels started to glow, "signal search." Kyoya set the pendant on his lap top and watched as the screen started to glow in four different spots. Three of the dots were at the school while the fourth one was mapped somewhere downtown, "where's that?" Kyoya typed and zoomed in on the fourth dot, "it looks like it's … near the … Sky DeTure building." Shina looked at Tamaki, "what's that?" Tamaki thought about it, "it's a skyscraper, made mostly of glass and beams, doing well in the business area though nobody are seen going or coming from there." Shina thought, "is it right across from the Midori Café?" Kyoya typed some more and handed over her pendant, "it is why?" Shina took it back, "I thought I felt something weird coming from that building every time I went by. A dark energy deep within, is that where Van is!?"

(Kyoya voice over: Only one way to find out.)

Akiko crept quietly on a nearby rooftop overlooking the building's entrance with Kami and Mai close by. "Ready girls," Akiko asked quietly as three more shadows appeared, "you came huh?" The three shadows came into better view to show that it was the Star Lights ready to fight. "Just in case you need the help," Star Fighter told her then looked at the building also, "and by the looks of this place I'd say you do need some backup." Kami held out her hand, "welcome aboard, right Akiko?" Akiko gave a slight nod and turned back, "just be ready ok girls?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tamaki and Kyoya waited for the girls to get back with Van at Shina's house. They sat in the living room and waited as Kyoya typed on his lap top, "from what I can tell they got inside without any trouble." Tamaki looked over at him and sighed, "that's good." Ryo walked in undoing his neck tie, "what's good?" Both boys sat up straight in the chairs and looked at him, "nothing Ryo-kun. How was your day," asked Tamaki trying to hide the news. Ryo pulled off his neck tie from his shirt and unbuttoned his collar some, "fine, where's my daughter?" Kyoya looked up and smiled, "we're waiting for her to-," he managed before Ryo spoke again; "if this has to do anything with her being Akiko consider me informed. Like I told you before, I found out why she left with Van a lot of the time, where is she?"

They looked at each other then at him, "on a mission to get Van back from-…" Ryo looked at Kyoya's lap top and saw the map of the city with a red light in one spot, "ok … good night boys. Feel free to stay over since it takes her a while to get back," he said as he turned and left the room. Both boys stared at each other, "what was that all about Kyoya?" Kyoya typed something else, "I don't always have an answer for parents." Tamaki stared out of the window to a full moon, "I hope she's ok." Kyoya stopped typing and looked up at Tamaki whom put his left arm over the head rest and put his head on his hand. Kyoya also looked up the moon then back to his lap top, "she'll be fine," he murmured. Tamaki nodded his head and saw a shadow, "what was that," he said as he put his hands on the window and stared at the shadow, "Angel."

"What?" Tamaki turned back around to see Kyoya still sitting, "Angel … I tried asking Shina about him but she wouldn't say anything about it." Kyoya did his signature move, "Angel huh? What would Angel be doing out of heaven?" Tamaki puffed his mouth, "his wings are black and he seems to know Shina quite well." Kyoya sat his lap top on the table and walked over to see, "she could have a secret lover that we don't know about." Tamaki shook his head, "or a brother … wait she's an only child … a cousin perhaps." Kyoya balled up his fist and hit Tamaki on the head, "both her parents are only children; her entire families are only children-both sides." Tamaki rubbed his head, "then how does she know Angel?" Kyoya saw the small figure, "what color was his hair," he asked Tamaki. "I don't really remember." Kyoya turned around and took his lap top, "do you remember where you were when you first saw him?" Tamaki sat and made a 'thinking' pose, "we were on the way to my house … still on the road!"

"Good boy … now where there any light posts, or did you see any cameras?" Tamaki thought again, "come to think of it, we did pass one right before the fight. He picked her up and flew the same way back once it was over." Kyoya looked down and started pressing the keys, "give me five minutes and we'll see a better view of him."

Meanwhile…

Akiko and Mai were listening to a wall with their ears. Kami, and the Star Lights were standing right behind them being patient. "Hear anything," Kami asked with Akiko speaking, "we can't hear anything if you keep talking."

On the other side of the room was Van and someone else talking back and forth. "What do you want now," Van asked somewhat annoyed. The girls heard buzzing; "do you know what this is?" A pause for a second then Van answered, "a laser to cut me in half?" The girls looked at each other then leaned back to the wall, "even better … a saw with a laser to point where it'll go next." There was more whirring, "uhhh … ok. Would you tell me why you're doing this?" Another pause then the answer, "aw you don't want to play with me nii-sama?" The girls pushed themselves away from the wall and looked at each other, "nii-sama?" Star Fighter looked down at Kami, "doesn't that mean 'elder brother'?" Akiko and Mai leaned back to listen, "… so? Like I really care about that, now if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with!" The whirring became faster as both girls backed up and readied themselves, "time to fight." Just then Lynn appeared with a sly slick smile, "hello ladies."

On a nearby rooftop overlooking the entrance…

"If she's going to do a break in then she should have more common sense then that," a female sounding voice said. "Who Mew Akiko or the other two, Mew Kami and Mew Mai," asked another female sounding voice asked. The first voice answered back, "personally I think it's all three." The second voice bitterly asked, "and what about Angel, is he any threat to our mission?" The first voice murmured, "he is if only we know who he is! But since we only know that those three are 'supposedly' part of our team then don't worry about Angel." Just then an alarm went off and the two quietly stared.

Back inside…

"I don't believe what I'm seeing do you," asked Akiko with her jaw dropped. Both Van and Kami had their jaws dropped at the sight, "don't think so." The three stood still as Star Healer came from behind them and asked, "damn … she really likes him if they're making out in the wide open space." Star Fighter and Star Maker came and stared. The sight all of them were staring at was Mai and Lynn … up until Mai lost her balance and fell leaving Lynn staring at the group. Mai turned over and slowly looked up to see the group, "h … he … ha … hi."

Van and Akiko picked her up and started to run with the others closely following. They managed to get all the way to the main entrance when the human creatures from before showed up. "Eek! Now what you two," asked Kami looking up at Van and Akiko. They looked at each other as Akiko let Mai go and gripped her hand, "let's try singing to these jerks, since we don't know if music hurts them at all let's try." Mai put her hand by her cat ear and made a headset appear, and Kami did the same thing as Akiko. "What will we sing this time," asked Kami going back-to-back with Akiko while staring at the creatures. Akiko looked back at the Star Lights then at Van still holding onto Mai and finally at Kami, "just follow my lead like always ok?" Kami nodded her head and waited.

(It's sung how the movie puts it so if you know that version then listen to it while you scroll down)

Akiko: Heart don't fail me now

Kami: Courage don't desert me

Mai: Don't turn back

All three: Now that we're here.

Kami: People always say

Akiko: "Life is full of choices"

Mai: No one ever mentions

All three: Fear … or how the world can seem so vast

Mai & Kami: On this journey

Akiko: To the past!

The creatures started to mold and shape into something quite unknown as the girls kept singing.

Mai: Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting

Kami: Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Mai & Kami: Arms will open wide, I feel safe and wanted, finally home where I belong

Akiko: Well starting now I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past!

The creatures began to dissolve and make an opening towards the entrance.

Akiko: Home loved family

Mai: There was once a time I must have had you too

Akiko: Home loved family

Kami: I will never be complete until I find you

The creatures started to make an even further path when the Star Lights started to move towards it when Akiko held out her free hand to make them stop. They took a step back and waited for the mews to finish.

Akiko & Mai: One step at a time

Kami & Mai: One hope than another

Akiko & Kami: Who knows where this road may go

Mai: Back to who I was

Kami: On to find my future

Akiko: Things my heart still needs to know

All three: Yes! Let this be your sign! Let this road be mine!

Mai: Let it lead me to my past

Kami: And bring me home

Akiko: At last!

All the creatures disappeared, Akiko took hold of Kami's arm and started to run towards the entrance, darted out just as the locks of the doors came falling from above, and landed in the street kind of hurt but ok. They all got up and left in different directions. Akiko looked up at the sky, saw Angel's shadow, and jumped towards the sky.

The two voices/shadows that were watching from before had left as Angel and Akiko passed by. Akiko was hanging from Angel's arm-hand-grip when she felt something and looked down. "What's wrong," asked Angel slightly looking down at her, "nothing," she answered back.

The next day…

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the girls, "hey there's a set of fraternal twins at the school now named Yoshi and Washi Osaka." Shina stared at them while Crystal and Ruri turned to each other with glee, "the famous idols that come from America and now lives in Japan? Don't you know them Shina-sama?" Shina turned her head towards them, "yeah I do, but I'm not too thrilled about seeing them again." The girls whined at her, "why not!? You should intro-…" Shina turned back towards them and yelled, "there will be no such thing! Yoshi's in her third year of high school and Washi's in her second year of high school … as if they'll be interested in meeting you two!"

The girls made puppy dog eyes as the twins put their arms around Shina's shoulders, "will you bring them to the third music room at least?" Shina shook her head, "I hate them! I would never even ask them to-…" Some high pitched laugh made her stop. They turned around and saw both Yoshi and Washi standing there in the girls' uniforms, "long time no see Kouh-chan," said the somewhat taller girl. Shina balled up her fist by her side, "Washi … I see you haven't lost any weight yet." The shorter of the two, Yoshi, waved her arm around, "she has too lost weight! You just might as well gain some weight anorexic! You're way too thin!"

Shina took a step closer while the twins started to hold her back. Yoshi laughed again, "having first year students hold you back from us? Ha! You really are pathetic!" Just then the rest of the hosts came right up. Washi and Yoshi stared at them, "and you have to be around good looking guys just to look nice is stupid! No wonder you're popular," they said as they stalked off. Shina was holding her arms out trying to reach for them with a pissed off attitude while the twins were still trying to hold onto her. "We can't hold her back any longer," they complained.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!"


	9. Chapter 9

Van sat at a table sipping some tea with a customer, "what's the matter," she asked. Van looked up from his cup, "just thinking about something that I saw." She leaned in a bit, "is that what the matter is? You seem so lively at the soccer game in the gym today … now you're so quiet." He set his cup down and turned his head to look at the girls who were standing over Tamaki in teasing mode, "because I think of them constantly and why they're my friends," he said then turned back around, "none of us have anything in common."

Two years ago … Meeting Van …

A very random boy ran up to another boy, "hey did you hear the news?" The second boy stared at the first, "not really … what news?" The first boy dropped his head then pulled his hand into a fist by his mouth, "the famous idol model is coming to our school!" The second boy cocked his head a bit, "model? Isn't that Shina Kouh?" The first boy nodded his head, "but she's wearing the boys' uniform … such a shame huh?" The second boy looked up at the entrance and saw a young girl with blue eyes and brown hair walk in wearing the boys' uniform, as told, and stare at the first boy that was talking without knowing that she was behind. "Our girls' uniform would suit her best since it's a frilled mini skirt with a long-…" the second boy took a step back as Shina walked up to him and stand directly over him, the boy turned around and froze. "If you want me to wear something that short then why not change the boy's uniforms as well?"

The boy ran off fearing for his life as Shina turned back to the other boy, "what's your name?" He stared right into her blue eyes and kind of dazed a bit before he answered, "Kirii … Van Kirii … pleasure to meet you Shina Kouh," he answered bowing in respect; she didn't say anything and walked off, Van stood up and watched her trail off with everyone making a walkway for her. Once she was out of sight he leaned against the lockers and sighed, "that wasn't good."

After school he walked alone and feeling alone left the campus. He managed to walk all the way to a small bakery when he saw someone he recognized … Shina standing with two middle school students. "So how was high school today," asked the girl with the blonde hair then the other with brunette hair, "I'm so jealous of you, being one step closer to not going to school anymore. I hate school!" Van smiled while he walked up, "don't we all?" They all stared at him until the blonde one spoke up again, "you go to her high school don't you? Ah Shina you're so lucky!" Shina stared at her friend then stared at Van again, "I suppose I am but not really." The brunette talked her from behind, "he's cute, you go to school with him, and you two would look together!" Shina shoved her friend off her back, "I said don't do that! Are you deaf or something!? Geez, you're such a stupid little kid," and walked off rubbing her head.

The two girls stared at her then tuned back to the bakery, "so what will you get Crystal?" The blonde one answered with a smile, "how about a dozen doughnuts Ruri?" The brunette hair nodded, "only if we combine our money right?" Van watched them go in and come out, they had acted like Shina's shove was nothing, "what's wrong with you two!?" They stared at him, "you act like that shove was nothing at all!" They looked at each other then back at him in unison, "compared to what she's been through and all that she's done, her shoving us is nothing!" Van stared at them while they walked off happily eating until Crystal walked back and handed him a glazed with chocolate sprinkles, "here you go." Van looked at it then her, "why are you giving this to me?" She kept a smile on her face, "because if you eat this then you can understand why we love her so much."

He took it and bit it, the outside was kind of stale but it had a taste of grape jelly on the inside, "how's it taste," she asked. He nodded his head, "see? Kind of rough on the outside but all sweet and lovable on the inside, see you around!" She ran back to the other girl, Van finished eating it, and headed towards a bridge. He started to walk on it when he heard a song, "it sounds … kind of sad," he said stopping in his tracks and closing his eyes to listen. "The sound's coming from the other side of the bride," he said noticing where it was and started to run. When he got to the middle it was Shina singing calmly and kind of quiet but with a tone of being sad and lonely.

"_I never knew just how to say what I feel inside. These feelings I have keep growing inside my mind, inside my heart, inside my soul. Will I ever let you know just how I feel for you? If this pain won't stop then I shouldn't have met you!"_

Her head turned to face Van … as if she was startled Shina gasped and backed up a bit. Van held up his hand and tried to calm her down, "wait that was … quite nice. How come you won't sing anything like that in front of your fans?" She didn't answer, she kept on backing off as he tried to get close to her; once he got to the top of the hill a large dark shadow flew by, and he looked up and saw several black feathers falling down. He reached out and caught one of them, "a bird?" Van looked up again then back where Shina was standing to see that she was already running off into the woods. "Ma-matae! (wait) Don't go in there!"

Van ran into the woods trying to catch up to her, "she runs pretty fast," he muttered under his hard breathing. He kept running until he heard a scream and then started to run faster. Another scream, or a yelp, and he saw clearly that it was Shina slowly backing up from someone holding a dagger; Van came into the clearing and saw who it was, "Lynn! Don't hurt her!" Shina looked up and stared Van for a second before turning back to Lynn, "then why don't you save her," he asked still staring at her. Lynn pulled his arm back just as Van reached into his pocket and threw something small right at her, "catch! Call out what comes from the heart!" Lynn started to aim right at Shina just as she caught the small object and closed her eyes tight holding it close to her chest, "Mew Mew Akiko! Make-Up!" Lynn stopped and flew back into a tree as a faint purple glow engulfed all three.

The glow pulled itself back to where it came from-Shina's new pendant. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up, "what the hell!?" Van overlooked her and saw that the only part of her that really was the same were her eyes, still that dark ocean colored royal blue. Lynn got up and walked over to his new enemy, "You said Akiko right?" She stared at him and slowly nodded, "then Mew Akiko is your new name," he said slowly levitating into the air, "I'll let you go just this once … see you around nee-sama," and disappeared. Van collapsed from his tiredness while Akiko walked up to him and leaned over, "now what?" Van looked up and saw her blue eyes first; "well … umm …" he slowly looked down and stopped. Akiko blinked once then noticed where his eyes were and sat down real close to his lap and leaned close to his face, "you want it don't you?" Her sly smile made him blush, "I … I …" she put her left index finger under his chin and slowly moved her finger to the tip of his chin, "I won't tell if you don't." His whole face turned red, "I … I … don't … think …"

"What's there to think about," she said leaning really close to his face now. He finally managed to look at her as he pulled her hands away from his face and chest and moved over a bit, "I don't … think that … we should. Plus your type is really not my type," he said and slowly looked back at her. Akiko blinked a bit and smiled, "want to be my friend?" He turned from bright red to tan pale, "what?" She stood up and held her head, "you're the first person that I've met that doesn't act stupid." He stared at her with a bit of sweat on his forehead, "stupid?" She held out her hand, "someone that acts weird … look it up." He took her hand as she helped him get to his feet, "therefore, I can trust you with anything I have to say. Now … how do I change back?" Van pointed to her pendant, "just pull it off or hold it while thinking of your normal form and you should change back."

(Shina's voice over: Arigato!)

Van sat staring at his teacup, the music room was closed so the only people left were the hosts; he sighed until Tamaki sat down with him, "are you ok sempai?" Van looked up and nodded, "just thinking back a bit." Tamaki put an arm over the chair's had, "about what?" Van looked back at the girls as they were laughing and messing with Shina's hair, "about her." Tamaki looked up then back at Van, "then tell her." Van turned back around, "tell her what? That I still think about the day I turned her into Akiko?" He put his hands over his face while his elbows rested on the table. Tamaki was kind of surprised that he said that but looked down at his left hand, "I think back a lot too." Van looked up suddenly, "huh? About what?" Tamaki smiled as he looked back at Van, "that day in the park so long ago. I miss those times a lot but … what's done is done, nobody can change the past or alter the future."

He looked down again, "did you say something that you regret? Or did you not say anything at all?" Tamaki stood up and began to walk off, but before he did he murmured, "I haven't said what I need to say to her." Van was left alone again staring off into space as those words lingered in his head. "Do I need to do the same? Should I tell her that there might be a way to reverse a mew? But … she looks so happy … why should I make her unhappy? She told me one that she was glad that she was a mew," he thought to himself, "should I really be this depressed because of something selfish I did?"

"Hey you party pooper," Ruri yelled into his ear. He rubbed his ear while he stared at her, "what? I can't hear you." Everyone held in a small laugh while Ruri spoke again, "ehh … come on and have some fun! Stop sulking around like a dead bug. You're still young-ish." Shina and Crystal held a hand over their mouth while Van stood up and started to yell at her, "what did you just say!?" Ruri held up her hands, "nothing!" Shina and Crystal looked at each other then started to laugh while holding their stomachs, "she called you old," they said together then fell onto the couch laughing even more. Ruri opened her eyes just as Van started to reach out for her, "come back here kid," he yelled just as she began to run. "Help!"


	10. Chapter 10

Shina was walking by herself towards the main entrance to go home. "Hey ya Shi-chan!" Shina turned round just as Hunny and Mori walked up to her, "Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai?" Hunny took her by the arms and spun her around, "can we go with you to your house?" Hunny let her go as she spun around until Mori caught her and stood her upright, "I have to ask father," she said then shook her head, "I have to go with him today to work." Tamaki popped up from nowhere, "work at your family's business?" Shina narrowed her eyes, "I have to do a few things over there myself so no you can't come." Crystal and Ruri appeared behind Tamaki, "why not? Mother will let us only if you say so." Shina yelled at them, "when I say 'no' I mean 'hell no'!" Kyoya patted her on the shoulder, "they don't know what it means by owning the business." Shina turned to face him, "oh and you do?" The twins took her by the arms, "Kyoya bought his family's company then gave it back to his father."

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked up behind them and just watched Shina yell out loud. "Is today 'gang up on the model' day or something!?" Seiya laughed a bit as the group turned around, "it sounds like you want to get away with just being normal. Kind of hard isn't it?" Shina held up a fist by his head, "then why don't you do something about my problem, huh!?" Yaten cocked his head a bit, "and do what? We were going to film part of our movie today." Hunny, the cousins and the twins went up to them, "a movie! We want to come! Please?" "Eh," the threesome said together. Shina sighed and turned on her heel, "I don't have time for this, see you guys around."

Sometime later at her house …

"Father?" Her dad came through a pair of double doors with a smile on his face, "almost ready for the board meeting?" She walked up the stairs, "I just came back from school, and did you get the papers?" As he watched her Ryo kept his smile and held up two tickets, "I did … and would you like to go to either America or France for the summer?" She stopped near the middle and looked down at him, "summer's three weeks away, and besides … I don't think the super attendant will allow us ever since the attack from the concert." Ryo put the tickets on a table by their library, "ok well, if he does change his mind and you still want to go they'll be right here. Now go get ready."

In her room Shina untied her tie and unbuttoned her coat and shirt. She threw them on her bed and headed for her closet, "now what will I wear?" She opened the large double doors and inside was two long rows filled with clothes of every style, every color, and every single thing you could think of. "Hmm … being a model has some advantages I guess," she said walking in and pulling out a black short sleeved shirt with a green long sleeved jacket. She walked over to the other side and pulled out a pair of grey pants with some sparkle by the front left pocket, "now what shoes will I put on with this?" She bent down and looked over all her shoes and picked up a pair of ankle length black boots with a two inch high heel to it, "perfect! Ow …" her back began to hurt a bit so she threw her new outfit onto the bed and went to go look in her full length mirror.

"What now," she said pulling her hair towards one side and pointing her back towards the mirror. She saw that her marks were a little red and sighed, "the purple one tonight then." She moved her hair back just as a knock on the door was heard then it opening, "Shina? I hope it's ok to come in because I wanted to-ahh!" Tamaki was standing there wearing a new outfit with his mouth wide open staring at her half dressed body, "… eh … I …" Shina moved her arms over her chest, "get out!" As told he slammed the door and ran off down the stairs.

"What happened," Ryo asked Tamaki, "I … I … gomen!" Ryo looked at Yuzuru (Tamaiki's father for those of you who forgot) then back at Tamaki, "what did you do?" Tamaki looked up with big round eyes, "gomen … I didn't mean too." Ryo balled up his fist, "did you walk in on her!?" Just then Shina ran down some of the stairs and jumped over the railing, "it wasn't his fault, it was mine!" She landed like a cat on all fours then got up and ran right over, "as dumb as he is he still knows how to knock before entering." Ryo let his fists calm down a bit as Tamaki hugged Shina, "arigato!" She took his shirt and threw him, "but you still need to know a thing called 'personal space'," she said then noticed something while he sat up, "why aren't you everyone else at the stage set?"

"He believes that someone like you should not be kept lonely," his father said taking her by the hands, "and when it comes to you I agree with him." Shina looked at him then over towards her father. Tamaki moved over towards them like a crab and poked his head by their hands, "she's my friend, and shouldn't I hold her?" She didn't know how to react to his comment but just merely stared. Ryo walked over towards the three, made Yuzuru let go of his daughter, and pulled on her arm towards the door, "if you don't mind we're late for a board meeting."

Sometime later …

"Thank you all for coming today," Ryo told the board members as they got ready to leave, "I look forward to seeing you again at the next meeting." Ryo bowed one last time as Shina walked out with a folder in her hands heading towards her office. "Hey Sumi!" She turned around to face the youngest of the board members, besides herself, Masaya; "hey … I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind." She stared at him with her famous emotionless face, "I wanted to ask if … you were … doing anything … this Thursday?" She blinked with the same face while he finished talking, "I mean if you do then just forget it! I think you're really cool even though we're both just summer interns for Kouh-sama … and just between us," he said leaning closer to her, "he's kind of a crab don't you think? Always talking and never doing anyt-…" Shina placed her index finger upon his lips, "do you know my last name at least?" He shook his head saying 'no', "then read a magazine sometime."

She removed her finger and turned on her heel. "Hey wait!" She turned and did her sideward pose when she modeled, "look behind you … he called you a crab father." Masaya watched her turn back around, felt a light breeze on his neck, and slowly turned around to face one really pissed off Ryo with fire in his eyes and behind him as well, "what did you say to my daughter!?"

While outside, Tamaki and Yuzuru stare at the tall glass building in front of them. "Maybe we should come again during summer," Tamaki said looking over at his father. "Summer's going to stay the same time and all … if you like her then shouldn't you confess to her," he said looking into Tamaki's blue eyes. "Uh well … I think she likes Kyoya more than me." Yuzuru rubbed his head, "just as stubborn as ever. If you like someone like her then say something, otherwise she'll be gone from your life forever." Tamaki pouted a bit, "mother was the same right?" Yuzuru moved his hand away then patted his shoulder, "something like that. You the story so why must I remind you … confess your feelings to her!" Tamaki rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I don't know … I still like Haruhi."


	11. Chapter 11

It was six o' clock with the sun starting to make its way to set beyond the horizon. Birds flew back and forth along the sun's evening rays while they settled down. Clouds weren't a big deal since it was a crystal clear evening as well for the late night couples about to emerge.

* * *

Shina stood in her office staring out the window with one hand on the glass and the other grasping her mother's necklace. "Mother," she began in an almost whisper tone, "which one should I choose?" A knock on the door lifted her thoughts as she listened to the person coming in, "excuse me madam, but your father wishes to see you in his office." She turned her head while still keeping her hands placed, "thank you." The person bowed and left the room. "Well … I guess there's no other way huh?"

Back inside in her father's office …

"I knew having him was a bad idea," Ryo said pacing back and fourth in front of his desk while Shina sat on top of it with one leg over the other, hands placed behind her while she leaned backwards, and head cocked towards her left side while she watched her father with her eyes; "didn't I say 'no young interns'? I knew one day that they would hit on you. Ugh! Why did I have to have such a goddess as a daughter?"

Shina sat straight up and placed an elbow on her knee and her hand under her chin with her other hand by her pants pocket, "calling me a goddess won't help your problem;" she said then gave a sly smile as he turned back towards her, "With every intern you hire they will hit on me sooner or later unless they're already aware that I'm the boss' daughter." He gave an unsatisfied look and walked back to his chair, "you have your mother's beauty and all of my charm," she got up and gave her father a shoulder message, "but very sadly, you have your grandmother's stubborn behavior."

She stopped and smacked him on the back of the head, "stop kidding around." He rubbed his head a bit then looked up at her, "but I guess without her you can't be controlled during those Three Days thing right?" She looked off to the side and fiddled with some of her hair with one hand, "I guess so. What are we going to do this time? She's away until the end of the year and the Three Days is next month." Ryo stared at his daughter and felt his face turn hot while her eyes became a little pink then red, "I don't know … who all knows that you're Akiko?" Shina rubbed her eyes then smiled at him, "Tamaki and Kyoya, but I'm not sure about everyone else for that matter."

He was about to speak when a buzz sound came from his phone. Shina walked off towards one side of the room, "ok, for now let's keep it like that. Hello?" The lady on the other line spoke, "sir you have guests … they say you know them." Ryo looked over at his daughter then back at the phone, "ok send them in." The voice hung up the phone and motioned for them to go in. Shina stood still and alone while she looked down and started to fiddle with the necklace, "Tamaki."

"Huh?" She looked up but didn't turn around, "Tamaki was the boy I gave mother's necklace to. I didn't realize it until he gave it back to me." Ryo slowly smiled at her then placed his hands by his mouth and looked up at the guests coming in, "welcome." Yuzuru and Tamaki appeared behind the door as they greeted him back, "sorry to come unannounced." Yuzuru sat down in front of Ryo while Tamaki walked over to Shina's side. She turned to face him and smiled a bit while she took hold of his sleeve and moved towards the door, "come with me I want to show you something."

After they left Ryo and Yuzuru were left alone to talk. "You do know that my son has feeling for both your daughter and Haruhi right?" Ryo closed his eyes then spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, "yes … and you do know that your son's competition is Kyoya. Both of them are aware of my daughter's abilities and they like her even more because of it." Yuzuru stared at Ryo for a bit, "what do you mean by that? Kyoya has been my son's competition for a couple of years now, is there really any surprise there?"

Back where Shina and Tamaki are …

"Where are we going," Tamaki asked as Shina continued to pull on his sleeve, "to my office … I like the view better there and it'll give our fathers time to talk." Masaya walked in front of the two, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to ask you out on a date that's all." Tamaki looked at him then over at Shina, "you had no idea that my last name was Kouh? Honestly, what kind of person are you if you don't even know your co-workers' names. Tamaki, you'll like it since the sun's setting right about now." Masaya and Tamaki stared right at each other for a bit before Tamaki slightly bowed and walked off following his friend. Masaya watched quietly then sulked off towards his cubicle and sat down.

"So that's the kind of guys she likes huh?" His phone rang pulling his thoughts off a bit, "hello?" The voice on the other side was very comforting, "have you figured out who her type is?" Masaya rubbed his head a bit, "kind of. Brother … I think who they should go after next."

Inside her office …

"You like the view," she asked pulling Tamaki close to the window. "Yeah … seeing the sunset is really relaxing at this time." Shina stared up at him then looked out and stopped smiling. "What's on your mind?" She looked back up into his blue eyes, "oh uh, something." Tamaki sat down in one of the chairs in her office and did his royal looking pose, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

She tuned and sat on her desk, "next month my powers … well let's just say that I won't remember anything during … never mind." He leaned closer to her, "come on. Don't make me beg." Her face turned while Tamaki made his puppy dog face, "pon!" Shina felt a little weird watching Tamaki act like a dog so she sighed and took in a deep breath while looking away, "if I tell you can you please stop making that face?" Tamaki sat back and became a Host, "tell me." Shina looked back with her eyes then turned her whole head, "next month of every year is very unpleasant for me."

"Because … it's the anniversary … of your mother's death right," he said. She nodded her head, "there are only certain days that I don't act like myself. Father's come to call them the Three Days." Tamaki blinked a bit as she continued, "the day before, the same day, and the day after her death are the Three Days. During that event I turn into this … this …" she stared at her hands, "this … animal!" Tamaki got up, sat down next to her, and held her close, "I can't remember anything during those days so someone take advantage of me, get hurt, or anything else very easily. If you really care about me then please stay away from me or else you could get hurt."

Tamaki held her a bit tighter while he leaned his head on hers and quietly whispered; "I would never leave your side … I … I …" she looked up with some tears in her eyes. "… I … l- … li- …" Shina held onto the side of his face, "you still like Haruhi though and," she said forcing a smile on her face, "she has some feelings for you as well. I can tell … so I don't want to hurt her in any way," she said with a sudden shadow fall over her face. His hair covered up his eyes as he let her go. She got up and slowly walked towards the door, "what would happen if Haruhi liked someone else?"

She stopped right in the middle of both him and the door, "what difference does it make? If she didn't like you then she would've convinced everyone else to let you get married to that Éclair girl." With his hair still over his eyes Tamaki got up fast and quick. "Everyone else's' feelings comes-," Tamaki had grabbed her by the arm, turned her around, and planted a kiss upon her lips. The shadow that was over Shina's eyes disappeared to show that she was staring at what was happening. She blinked once as it looked from one of her eyes that she was about to cry; the look in her blue eyes softened as a single tear fell on her face … she gave in and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile back in Ryo's office …

"I'll make sure that everyone will keep their distance when the Three Days come," Yuzuru said shaking Ryo's hand, "my son might not like it and insist that we come over … but I'll make sure that won't happen." Ryo let go and stood up, "arigato! As long as you keep it a secret from them I won't have a problem." They nodded their heads at the same time once and heard a scream from outside the door. Ryo rushed over and opened it fast as he saw a spider like lady with Meroko and Lynn right behind her laughing.

"Welcome to our web," they said in unison as they held out their hands towards all the people working in the office, "Crystal Fusion!" Meroko made her chima a tapir while Lynn made his chima a cheetah. Ryo took a single step back while they pointed at him and said again, "destroy them!"


	12. Chapter 12

So! Picking up from the last time … as always. --0

* * *

The spider chima aimed right at Ryo's head while he moved out of the way. The tapir and the cheetah went for him as well as Ryo kept on dodging and stepping back. At the same time both Tamaki and Shina look through a little opening using the door to hide the fact that they were spying on the battle, closed the door, and stood upright. Tamaki nodded his head at Shina with a smile and a wink while she touched the star on her neck choker, "Mew Akiko! Make-Up!"

The star grew big as it became a pendant. She kissed then moved it away from her chin and placed it in front of her chest. It glowed a bright purple color with two different DNA stands going vertical then crossing over making an 'x' shape right behind her with her hands and pendant still by her chest. Her hair went up as she turned right holding out her right hand out with some pale purple feathers coming and wrapping themselves around her fingers and up towards her shoulder making one of her sleeves. She pulled in her arm crossing it over in front of her chest while she held out her left arm as the same thing happened as the other. Once her sleeve was there she pulled in that one as well making an 'x' in front of her face then moving her arms straight up and turning around left this time as the pale purple feathers circled themselves down avoiding her face and neck and forming her top then bottom. She stopped turning and leaned back holding up her left leg as the feathers made her shoes then got up from that pose, held out left hand with her right stretched out behind her, started to do the splits when more feathers wrapped themselves around her neck making her star choker. She stood upright as she moved her left hand under her bangs and her right under her hair flipping them up and making it fall just as her ears and tail appeared. She did one turn and then a back flip, landed, stood up, placed her left leg in front of her right, moved her right hand to place it on her hip, and moved her left hand out then downwards making it cross over her with her hand holding out all five fingers, "Mew Akiko! Stage On!"

The glow vanished as Akiko stood in front of Tamaki, un-posed, and headed out the door. He followed her out the room and stood behind her as she cried out to both Lynn and Meroko, "for destroying this office building and hurting so many innocent people … I will be of service to you!" Both of them started to laugh at her, "we don't think so! Spidie get her!" The spider turned and headed right at her. Akiko pushed Tamaki out of the way just as the spider tackled her through a window and right outside. Both of them started to fall as Akiko gripped her hand and made her whip appear, and used it to catch hold of something against the building. The spider did the same thing with it web stopping it completely while Akiko landed on the ground without a scratch.

She looked up as the spider made its way down from the building with incredible speed using all of its legs. Akiko narrowed her eyes focusing on where it was gong to strike next when she heard someone yell out, "Mars! Flame … Sniper!" The fire attack hit the spider just as it came really close to Akiko knocking it some feet away from her. Akiko looked towards her left side seeing five girls standing side by side Akiko blinked and asked, "and just who might you be?" The one in the middle took one step forward, "We came here looking for some old friends when instead we found a battle to take care of! Agents of love and justice! Pretty Sailor Soldiers! Sailor Venus! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon we'll punish you!" Akiko lowered her ears with an anime sweat drop on her head, "so long. I wonder if you fight just as good as you make yourselves sound?"

"What does that mean," said Sailor Moon. Akiko's ears lifted up, "it means that you talk way too much for-…" Someone else cut her off just as the spider did another attack; Akiko was lifted into the air and then landed standing right next to the Star Lights. "You can thank us later," Fighter said teasingly at Akiko. She turned to the side folding her arms, "I rather not." Fighter rubbed her ear then stopped, "whatever Akiko. Dumpling you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow." Akiko opened her left eye, "we decided to come early for the show." Akiko opened her other eye, blinked, and stared at Sailor Moon.

She stared until her ears picked up some more glass breaking and looked up. "What is it," Healer asked then looked up as well. Akiko narrowed her eyes to focus on what happened when she slowly saw a figure fall from the building. "That's …" she said then realized who it was, "… Tamaki!" Akiko took a step forward when Angel appeared from another broken glass window and tried to reach Tamaki. The cheetah and tapir also appeared, grabbed Tamaki before Angel could even get close, and landed next to the spider. "Tamaki!" Angel landed on the ground next to Akiko and stood up, "careful!" Akiko stood her ground while everyone else braced themselves when Lynn and Meroko showed up. "You can't even protect your friends Akiko," Meroko said then laughed a bit before continuing, "I guess you can't even be of service to us if you can't protect humans!" Her comment made Akiko mad … Angel took a step back while Akiko exploded, "don't call them that! Akiko …" she said holding up her left hand in the air and gripping hold of her sword, "… Flame Fusion!" The entire blade became a ten foot long fire and when Akiko moved her arm towards Meroko, the flame went into the ground and back up hitting the cheetah and tapir first while Meroko, Lynn, and the spider dodged it.

"Can you try not to hit me," Tamaki yelled at her. Akiko steadied herself while the Sailor Scouts sighed, "what a hunk!" Everyone else had sweat drops on their heads now with a 'why say that' look upon their faces. "Akiko!" She blinked and turned to her right seeing Mai and Kami run up with the rest of the Host Club. "Ehh!? What are they doing here!?" They looked at each other then answered, "they were worried so we … may have … told them …" Akiko did an anime fall then yelled at them even more, "you told them who we are!? You two are SO dead once this is over!" They did a nervous laugh and cleared their throats, "which one this time?" Akiko calmed down a bit then moved backwards with Mai then Kami following her, "Mew Voice! Our live show will now start!"

Akiko: Star Light!

Kami: Hikari wo motto atsumetara

Mai: Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Akiko: Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo

Mai & Kami: Kono te wo hanasanai de ... zettai

Three: Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI

Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!

Yuuki wo kureru ... ai no uta

Kami: Star Light!

Mai: Jibun wo motto shinjitara

Akiko: Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

Mai: Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo

Akiko & Kami: Chiisana karada dakedo ... makenai

Three: Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!

Namida to ase no SUTEEJI

Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!

Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

The spider started to act a little weird while Tamaki started to complain a bit with Meroko and Lynn holding their ears, "stop it!"

Kami: Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo

Akiko & Mai: Kono te wo hanasanai de ... zettai

Three: Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI

Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!

Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Akiko: Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!

Kami: Namida to ase no SUTEEJI

Mai: Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!

Three: Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

The spider dropped Tamaki as he ran close to the building. The mews held up their microphones then pointed them to the spider, "game, set, match!" The spider cried out then disappeared as Lynn and Meroko stared at the girls with their ears still covered, "how about an encore," the girls said blowing a kiss at them in unison. "Next time you stupid mews!"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Shina, Crystal, and Ruri sat together at one of the tables in the third music room while everyone else was trying to calm Van down a bit. Crystal sighed and turned around avoiding the fact that Van was yelling more about her; Ruri noticed her movement and whispered, "what's wrong?" Crystal sat back around, "hmm? Oh nothing ..." Shina folded her arms over the chair she was sitting in and leaned her head into her arms, "if it was nothing then just say so." Both girls turned their heads, "what do you mean by that?" A shadow fell over Shina's eyes while she stood up and walked towards the door, "shoto matio," the girls said together. She stopped when her hand touched the door knob. "What are you doing Shi-chan," Hunny asked. "I'm going to chill out," she said under her breath and left the room. The club went silent for a second and then continued what they were doing from before.

Shina held her head up and stared at the ceiling for a bit. She took a deep sigh while letting her head back down and heard a happy melody; she stopped, looked around, and walked towards a door. As she walked towards the sound behind the door she found herself at another music room. She quietly peeked in and saw another idol happily playing the violin, "I almost forgotten about this feeling," she thought as she leaned against the wall listening to the sound. The music stopped as the idol thanked the students that were listening and walked out of the room.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Kaioh-kun," she pointed out towards the idol with wavy shoulder length marine-blue colored hair. Kaioh turned around and smiled, "Kouh-san? It has been a long time," she said holding out a hand. Shina noticed that some of her customers were watching, took Kaioh's hand, and bowed a little while giving a light kiss to her hand. The customers watching sighed like they usually did and gave phrase, "Michiru Kaioh received a kiss on her hand. She's so lucky!" Michiru gave a light laugh, "you sure are popular amongst the girls here at this school aren't you?" Shina stood up slowly while giving a sly smile and still holding her hand, "it seems so. What ever happened to Haruka Tenoh?"

"You mean me?" Shina turned her head and saw another idol, with short-pixie-style golden brown hair and eyes that were a mix of sea green and sea blue, standing and making a smirk-of-a-smile at them. Shina held out her hands, "your hair grew just a bit Tenoh-kun, it really has been a long time huh?" Haruka closed her eyes, "same thing could be said about you. Has your grandmother married you off yet?" Shina balled up her fists, "why do you care? Better yet, why are the both of you here? This is a private school."

Michiru held out a hand, "the super attendant asked us to do a private concert for the musical students. Didn't you hear of this?" Shina looked over her shoulder, "I was busy with some things, and besides I don't really practice much anymore." Haruka gave a light laugh, "the famous model idol doesn't practice music? What do you do with all of that time?" Shina stood upright and placed one hand in her pocket and another by her chin, "I'm a member of the Host Club," she said as she took the same hand by her face and moved it outwards so one of the girls (customers) came out and took hold of her hand while madly blushing, "a member of the Host Club brings happiness to their customers." The one that she was standing besides looked up at her as Shina held her chin and somewhat spoke in a whisper, "at least, that's what I was told to do from the King." The girl fainted into another girl arms while Shina smiled and turned on her heel, "if you want I can show you-but knowing what might be in there you don't want to go."

The two looked at each other then back at her while Haruka spoke, "what do you mean by that?" Shina blinked then pointed right behind them. The two turned around and saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. The three stopped and stared while Haruka and Michiru did the same right back. "What are you three doing back here," Haruka asked very coldly while Yaten answered back in the same tone, "nothing for you to be concerned about. We only saw Usagi and the girls once since we've been back." Taiki finished from there, "and besides … we don't plan on seeing them again." Seiya took hold of Shina's arm and pulled her close, "we're only here because of Sumi-chan … but if that's a crime then-…" Shina hit Seiya upside the head a couple of times while holding one of those enormous white fans in one hand while her arms were folded over her chest, "I told you about a million times by now to not touch me!"

Miciru and Haruka had a bit of surprise in their faces while their eyes said that they were a bit confused while Seiya sat up and rubbed his head, "if I would've known that you were about to hit me I would have-ehh?" Shina started to get a little bit madder while she reached out for Seiya's neck; Seiya crawled on the floor backwards for a bit until finally getting up and running for the music room, "Tamaki!" Yaten and Taiki sighed before chasing after the two leaving Haruka and Michiru alone with anime sweat drops on their heads. Haruka did a nervous light laugh while Michiru softly spoke, "it seems as though we don't need to do our job this time. Kouh-san has it covered since she doesn't like being touched and her short patience for boys in general."

At the mini concert later that afternoon…

The entire Host Club group sat together near the front and watched Haruka and Michiru. The seating was put as so: Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki, Haruhi then Renge, Van, Ruri and Crystal, Shina next to Seiya, and finally Taiki and Yaten. Haruka was wearing a white tux playing the piano while Michiru wore a white evening dress that was also white playing her violin. Shina watched for a bit then looked at the rest of the club then over at Seiya. Seiya gave a light smile and patted the top of her hand then turned back to watching the concert. Shina stared at his eyes for a bit then turned back as well.

"Everyone … thank you all for coming and watching us this afternoon," Michiru said into the microphone on the stage. Haruka stood up and took a light bow as the super attendant walked on the stage (still sort of clapping) and took the microphone, "thank you for coming. Now without further adieu playing the last song of the evening is-whoa!" The crowd gasped as Meroko suddenly appeared in front of them. Tamaki stood up while Ruri and Crystal looked over at Shina, she looked back and nodded as the three quietly slipped down close to floor while Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki did the same. Holding her fan by her face Meroko gave a sly look then spoke outloud, "thank you. Meroko Kaioh will now steal your heart crystals. Ha!" She held out her free hand towards the super attendant, "Crystal Fusion!" Tamaki suddenly got held back by the twins and Kyoya as he yelled out, "father!"

Meroko almost had his heart crystal when an attack hit her hand and Yuzuru fell backwards and landed on the stage panting. Meroko held her hand, had a pissed off look on her face, and yelled towards the shadows, "who did that!?" Six shadows emerged from the shadows and took shape as some of the lights came on over them, "nanie?" The first three came into better view, "for disturbing this concert you will surly pay! Mew Akiko! Mew Mai! Mew Kami! For the future of earth … we will be of service to you!" Meroko took a step back as the other three came into better view too, "we are shooting stars, breaking through the dark evils! Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Lights! Stage On!"


	14. Chapter 14

If you like this story so far, and you want to read more then you got to wait for the next part to come out.

Please come and read my new story that I thought of in my head while sleeping one time. "**The Other Princess**"

Tell what you think … also I need to hear replies telling me what details I'm missing. If it's missing drama … write: _it needs more drama_ … and so on. I won't get mad or anything, just happy to know that my stories are read.

Everyone that reads this and comes to read my other parts and books …

… arigato! Thank you so much for being supportive. I wish you all the very best when you read and comment in the anime/magna part of Fanfiction.


End file.
